1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elastomeric compression members having particular utility as marine fenders.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Nearly as long as ships have docked adjacent to piers, marine fender compression members have been utilized to protect both the ship and the pier. However, the development of a compression member having the desirable characteristics of a marine fender (high compressibility, high energy absorbance and high durability) has not been such an easy matter.
One compression member which has been particularly developed for use as a marine fender is a column attached to two mounting plates which buckles to the side when compressed. Such a "buckling column" marine fender is described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,318 as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,017. However, since this fender buckles only with extreme stretching and distortion of the elastomeric substance near its attachment to the mounting plate, there is a tendency for the elastomer to disbond from the mounting plate.
Another compression member is a collapsing-type consisting of a central elastomeric area with four elastomeric spokes, two spokes attached to each mounting plate, and is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,717. This compression member has a similar disbonding tendency, as the spokes undergo sideways stretching in the direction of the central area upon compression. Furthermore, compression in this member is over a relatively short distance, and the member tends to collapse rather than compress or roll under stress.